


First Time?

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia lets her new hairdresser tame her hair so she can train.





	First Time?

“Is this your first time?”

The question is gentle even as the girl combs fingers through Nia’s hair, slowly turning each tiny curl of hair into a ponytail, leaving herself with two bunches, then slowly working on Nia’s plaits, her voice gentle as she added.

“You’ll look gorgeous.”

She could see that Nia was nervous and she couldn’t help smiling when she tucked one, freshly formed, plait over the girl’s shoulder, her hand warm against Nia’s neck, gently massaging the obvious knot there. She waited until Nia relaxed, then moved to plait the other bunch into a neat plait that would behave when the girl was in the ring and training. 

“How can you be so sure?”

Nia’s voice is soft, a little shy.

“Look at yourself Nia.... you are beautiful.”

The girl smiles, running a gentle hand over Nia’s hair, smoothing it down one last time with a little gel, designed to keep it smooth. 

“Now go kick some ass... I’ll see you later.”


End file.
